Love summons our demons
by Wholockfanfictionshere
Summary: The Doctor is very out of character in this quick fic, and makes a mistake that could threaten his and Clara's potential relationship.


This is what it feels like

The Doctor stood behind the console, fiddling with his hands. He had just done something unfathomable, to him, anyway. He had yelled at Clara, he had been genuinely angry at her for the first time and it wasn't her fault at all.

_"Who was that?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with the console, but had secretly been eavesdropping on Clara's conversation._

_"A friend. I guess you're as nosey as you are chin...ny(?), Doctor!" Clara chimed._

_"I'm not! I'm just curious. ... So what was their name?" He slipped another question._

_"Are you serious? ... He's called Seth." She huffed._

_"Oh... He?" He said, pushing the borders a little more. Her boyfriend? Subliminally he dread to think if 'Seth' was exactly that._

_"Wow, jealous much? I know what you're thinking. He's not my boyfriend." She hissed, starting to get agravated._

_"I'm not jealous! Why would I be? I was just wondering why you being all giggly and girly down the phone!" He growled making wriggling gestures with his fingers. _Because I'm completely smitten by you, Clara Oswald, you and your Lancashire charm. No! _He ruled the sentence out in his mind. He was definitely not in love with her._

_"I shouldn't have said anything, you are being so out of character! This is none of your business!" She snapped. Jealous old grouch. He did not like Seth in that way. She thought she was making it clear enough that she had feelings for the Doctor. She was on her way out of the room when the Doctor tried to fit in the last word._

_"Maybe I shouldn't have asked if you were going to be such a bitch about it!" He instantly deeply regretted what he said, covering his mouth, trying to catch the words and bring them back. He had never used human language in such a way, and he hadn't dreamt of using it to insult someone, especially his Clara._

_Clara stopped dead in her tracks. She normally wouldn't care about being called a bitch, but coming from the Doctor, someone so softly spoken, it felt like he had stabbed her in the side. She paused for a moment facing away from him, but set off quickly to her room, tears starting to form in her eyes. He called something after her, but she wasn't listening._

_"Clara I'm so-" He tried to apologize, but she was long gone._

He hit himself on the head repeatedly. Why did he say such a thing? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_, Doctor! Her affairs were absolutely none of his business, he had no reason to be angry with her. He had to go and apologize to her.

Clara reached her door when the tears started falling. She had always hated being yelled at. No matter who it was or what she'd done, it would always make her cry. It was her own fault though, really, she reacted so badly to him when she should've known that curiosity was just his nature. She really needed to make things up to him, he was so special to her. She couldn't just leave the situation as it was. She grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing.

The Doctor was making his way to his study to think about what he could do to make her feel better. A lump formed in his throat, he felt so guilty. Damn his curiosity. But then it came to him. He had been denying it, but he could make her feel better by telling her how he really felt, how special she was. It was the same feeling he had when he was around Rose, and he was sure he was in love then, so he probably was now.

Clara had finished what she was making, it was simple, but she hoped it got her message across. She looked down at the makeshift apology card. It was the best she could do. She made her way over to the Doctor's study, he usually went there to think. She was about to slip the card under the door, but suddenly it opened. She quickly wiped away any excess tears, and shoved the card into the Doctor's chest, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm really, really-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had his hand over her mouth.

"Don't apologize, this was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have called you that. It was none of my business, who you were talking to and I am so, so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean a word of it, I was being stupid, stupid Doctor." His voice was pained with the feeling of his guilt spilling out.

His hand moved from mouth to cup her face.

"Also, I want to say something else." He started to tremble. "I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Everything about you is just perfect and beautiful and wonderful like your big brown eyes and your hair and... and..."

He was at a loss for anything else to say. So he leaned down, pulling her in, and kissed her. He had no idea what he was doing, even after 1000 years of experience. But he loved it.

Clara inhaled sharply at the feeling of their lips meeting. Somehow, it felt familiar. She felt her skin blush, she had no idea he actually felt the same way about _her. _She quickly returned the kiss, wanting to reassure him. His arms drifted across her waist, hugging them tightly. In return, her hands rested on his neck, her thumb caressing it. This kiss last lasted about a minute, neither party wanting to let the other go. Finally, the Doctor broke away from her, still keeping his forehead to hers.

"And I love you to pieces." He murmured, too shy to open his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered, hugging him with her head resting in his chest. He lifted her up, and carried her into the study, laying them both down on the sofa. She layed in his arms, while he stroked her hair, occasionally kissing her head, neither daring to break the peace. This is all they wanted, to be with eachother without hiding anything.


End file.
